Printers have today become a product that cannot be done without, not only for office work but also for the normal requirements of a home, with the result that the printers are now called on to satisfy ever newer and more pressing requirements in terms of functionality and of possibilities of use.
In particular, one requirement especially perceived by users is that of disposing of printers which, besides being capable of performing good quality printing, are also versatile and readily adaptable, and for example possess the ability to print on sheets having different formats, and/or on particular types of printing media, such as an envelope, without having to remove the previously loaded sheets from the printer on account of this.
Another widely perceived requirement is that of also disposing of printers which are very easy to use, and which in particular are capable of adapting to the preferences of the different users as regards the method of loading the sheets therein, from the top or horizontally, and also the method of removing them after printing.
Yet another demand voiced more and more frequently by users is that of disposing of printers that are not very cumbersome and are easy to locate in any environment, working or other.
A printer intended to satisfy, at least partially, the requirements and demands outlined briefly above is represented by the ink jet printer described in the European patent application No. EP 0 732 216 A1, and adapted to be set, when in use, on a plane in two distinct working positions, respectively horizontal and vertical, at 90 degrees to each other.
This printer, when it is used in its horizontal position, is fed with the sheets through a first feeding device incorporated in the printer itself. The printer, when used in its vertical position, is fed with the sheets from a second feeding device, forming an additional external module, coupled with the printer.
In this way, the user can choose between two different positions or arrangements in which to set the printer on the support plane, taking into consideration in particular the amount of space available.
In addition the user has the possibility of loading the sheets into the printer and of receiving them from the latter after printing in different directions, depending on which position was chosen for it on the support plane.
In particular, if the printer is set in the horizontal working position, the sheets are arranged by the user directed upwardly on a lectern, from where they may be conveyed along a U-shape path through the printer, so as to present themselves to the user, after printing, still arranged vertically; whereas, if the printer is in the vertical working position, the sheets are disposed in the vertical direction in the additional module, and follow a substantially linear path thereafter, so as to be received by the user after printing in the horizontal direction.
Unfortunately this printer, though provided with many appreciable features, most notable of which the ability to work in two distinct positions, has the disadvantage of being quite complex to use, typically requiring an additional module in order to function in the two different working positions, and also of not fully satisfying the requirements and demands stated above.
Another printer whose declared object is also that of satisfying the requirements outlined earlier, and which is provided with the ability to function in different positions, is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,196. This printer comprises a combination of a printing unit, an automatic sheet feeder, and a support base on which the printing unit and the sheet feeder are hinged on a common axis. The printing unit and the feeder can be rotated reciprocally and with respect to the base in order to have the printer assume different positions and orientations, depending on the user's preferences and requirements. The printing unit can also work alone, separate from the sheet feeder and the base, where it is fed the sheets manually by the user. This printer is not without its drawbacks, and in particular it is quite complicated to set up in the relative positions and orientations.